Kyle's Worst Nightmare
by gay-kyle
Summary: Kyle's revealed that he's gay and wants Stan, he tries everything he can to be with him. Sloppy summary i know. R&R please!


Kyle's worst nightmare

The final bell rang. I decided to tell Stan I was gay, so nobody else had to. Cartman had seen the gay magazine in my bedroom and it was all over. It's not like I was with anyone, believe me, no. I had no desire of being with anyone at that moment. I've still never kissed anyone; I'm 16, so I thought it was _the norm._ I sighed and got up to my feet and went over to Stan. "Yo, wanna head over to mine?" He asks quickly.

"Yeah, sounds great," I said hesitantly.

"Kenny and Cartman and Butters are gonna be there though," Shit. I hadn't thought of that! "Yeah." I said. I'll have to tell everyone else though too.

We both went into the bus and sat next to each other, me staring out the window. Stan was next to me, breathing heavily. Kind of like a creep. We got off and went to Stan's and placed ourselves in front of the TV as usual. We'd go to each other's houses every day of the week. It just made sense that way.

"So Kyle," Kenny begins.

"How's the hunt for a girlfriend going? Ever had your first kiss yet?" He asks. They're all personal questions but I was used to it. Kenny's a pervert.

"Not good, and no." I say.

"Kyle, are you gay? I've never seen you with a girl, just guys." He says. I coughed.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to everyone about that," I begin. Everyone had their gaze on me now. This was the perfect time to come out.

"I'm gay." I said flatly. Kenny laughed like it was obvious. In a way, it was.

"Good for you, Broflovski." He says.

"But I still haven't had my first kiss yet." I point out. I suddenly feel the warm lips of Kenny on mine.

Kenny POV

I don't know what made me do this. Usually, I'd be into girls. But when I heard the news that Kyle still hadn't kissed _anyone_, I had to be the hero. I could feel the way his lips moved with mine and how he moaned.

"Dude, stop, you're being fucking gay," Stan told me. I ignored him and moved closer to Kyle's body, not removing my lips from his. The heat, it gave me something I'd never felt before. The sense. His moaning made me crazy. I slid my tongue in and felt around. It was something new. I had always only kissed girls like this. I hit a certain spot and he moaned. I knew we couldn't do this here so I dragged him upstairs.

"Hey, Don't do what I think you're gonna do!" Stan yells.

Kyle POV

The senses that were flowing into my body made my mind freeze up. He was touching everywhere, like he knew what he was doing. He licked my lips, felt my hips and rolled back and forth. Our clothes were off at this point and they were scattered across the floor. We were both making noises that I thought no human were capable of doing so. He licked and nipped at my neck, and found what must be a G-Spot. I made moans repeatedly. I looked into his blue eyes that were covered with sweat and blonde hair. He was blushing uncontrollably. He pounded into me again and again, earning moans that were getting louder and louder. It got to a certain point where I was so loud I had to moan in Kenny's neck. He began to whimper a little and that's where I knew he was going to come.

Kenny POV

I screamed. The passion went through me like a spark and went through my spine. If sex with Broflovski is this good, I'd want to keep him. I licked his neck and nipped at it, waiting for him to release. He was panting so hard, like he was holding back.

"It's okay, you can let go." I say into his ear. He screams as loud as I did. I slip myself out and lie next to him, panting.

"Amazing," He says. "I can't believe we just did that in Stan's bedroom," he continues. I just smile and kiss him on the lips.

"Hey! You two need to learn how to keep quiet!" Stan yells.

"We should do this again." I say, leaning in to spoon Kyle. I was brushing the red locks on his head. He nods and rolls next to me and places a warm, soft kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss.

"Say. What does this make us?" Kyle asks. I look up a bit, leaning on my elbow.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" I retorted. I'd been in this situation before, so I knew what to say.

"I want us…to not just be fooling around. I like you a lot, Kenny. I could even say… I love you." He tries to cover his blush with his crimson red hair. It doesn't really help though. I'd thought about Kyle sometimes.

"Let's just see where this leads us. I want to be with you, Kyle. I just don't know how to be with a guy." I say.


End file.
